There are many systems where a substrated PV unit or an unsubstrated PV unit requires an electrical connection to a bus, cable or the like. An instance includes PV electricity generating systems reliant upon an array of PV units whether as standalone arrays or when forming part of, for example, the cladding of a building structure (roof and/or walls).
In many instances the PV unit in whatsoever form it takes (whether stand alone or substrated) is subject to weathering at any electrical connection.
Furthermore, where a plurality of PV units require connection on installation, for example when installed as an array on a roof top, it can be difficult, expensive and time consuming to make the numerous wired or otherwise contacting electrical connections required in order to derive a useful output. It is crucial to the functioning of the units that these connections are made properly at the outset (i.e. before they are subject to weathering and environmental degradation); however it is easy to overlook the quality of each individual connection when a large number of them need to be made in a short space of time to complete the installation.